


[翻譯][臺語] 前男友 / [Hoan-e̍k] [Tâi-gí] Chêng-lâm-iú

by lenfer_cestlesautres



Category: Tatort
Genre: Coming Out, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Tatort Saarbrücken, Tâi-gí, 台語, 臺語
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfer_cestlesautres/pseuds/lenfer_cestlesautres
Summary: 亞譚有時陣感覺，伊定定會佇拄好的時陣出現佇拄好的所在，嘛會當講是佇無拄好的時陣出現佇無拄好的所在——毋知是緣份抑是注定，往往予伊拄著誠離經的境地。這擺是佗一種，伊實在掠袂準。亞譚捒開門欲離開的當時，險欲佮一个少年男子佇樓梯間挵做伙。Adam ū-sî-chūn kám-kak, i tiāⁿ-tiāⁿ ē tī tú-hó ê sî-chūn chhut-hiān tī tú-hó ê só͘-chāi, mā ē-tàng kóng sī tī bô-tú-hó ê sî-chūn chhut-hiān tī bô-tú-hó ê só͘-chāi—m̄ chai sī iân-hūn ia̍h-sī chù-tiāⁿ, éng-éng hō͘ i tú-tio̍h chiâⁿ lī-keng ê kéng-tē. Chit pái sī tó chi̍t chéng, i si̍t-chāi lia̍h bē chún.Adam sak khui mn̂g beh lī-khui ê tong-sî, hiám beh kap chi̍t ê siàu-liân lâm-chú tī lâu-thui-keng lòng chò-hóe.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk, Past Leo Hölzer/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	[翻譯][臺語] 前男友 / [Hoan-e̍k] [Tâi-gí] Chêng-lâm-iú

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exfreunde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147321) by [ahab_cinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa). 



> Big thanks to [ahab_cinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa) for creating this [good work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147321) and the [permission of translation](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/324112915).
> 
> Tâi-gí (臺語) is a language that can be transcribed with Kanji (Chinese characters) and Roman alphabets. The pronunciation between Tâi-gí and Mandarin for each Kanji is different. Many Kanji in Tâi-gí might be new to readers who only speak Mandarin. There are also some false friends that could cause misunderstanding. That's why I put links in the text to dictionaries for Mandarin speakers. Just click on the links to check the pronunciations and meanings if you are not sure. 
> 
> There are 臺語漢字 and Pe̍h-ōe-jī (POJ) versions of this translation work.

## 前男友

亞譚有[時陣](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%99%82%E9%99%A3)感覺，伊[定定](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%AE%9A%E5%AE%9A)[會](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%9C%83)[佇](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BD%87)[拄好](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8B%84%E5%A5%BD)的時陣出現佇拄好的所在，嘛[會當](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%9C%83%E7%95%B6)講是佇[無](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%84%A1)拄好的時陣出現佇無拄好的所在——[毋知](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%AF%8B%E7%9F%A5)是緣份抑是注定，往往[予](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BA%88)伊[拄著](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8B%84%E8%91%97)[誠](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%AA%A0)離經的境地。這[擺](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%93%BA)是[佗](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BD%97)一種，伊實在[掠](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8E%A0)[袂](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%A2%82)準。

[昨昏](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%98%A8%E6%98%8F)李奧[共](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%85%B1)一个真重要的檔案[提](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8F%90)[轉去](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%BD%89%E5%8E%BB)厝，今仔日[煞](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%85%9E)袂記咧[紮](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%B4%AE)來。亞譚拄好攏[著](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%91%97)[愛](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%84%9B)去[怹](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%80%B9)[兜](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%85%9C)附近向一个證人問一寡問題，就[順紲](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%A0%86%E7%B4%B2)替伊去怹兜共檔案提來辦公室，[嘛是](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%98%9B%E6%98%AF)[做議量](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%81%9A%E8%AD%B0%E9%87%8F)。

亞譚對[灶跤](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%81%B6%E8%B7%A4)的桌仔頂提了文件[鋏](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%8B%8F)仔，用手共伊[挾](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8C%BE)咧。[佳哉](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BD%B3%E5%93%89)，[免](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%85%8D)[啥物](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%95%A5%E7%89%A9)[揣](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8F%A3)就提著矣。伊一个人佇李奧的厝[內底](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%85%A7%E5%BA%95)，毋知[按怎](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8C%89%E6%80%8E)感覺真反常。伊[頂](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%A0%82)幾禮拜是[捷](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8D%B7)來，[猶毋過](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%8C%B6%E6%AF%8B%E9%81%8E)李奧無佇[遮](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%81%AE)就感覺無啥[四序](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%9B%9B%E5%BA%8F)。

亞譚[捒](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8D%92)開門[欲](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%AC%B2)離開的當時，[險](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%9A%AA)欲[佮](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BD%AE)一个少年男子佇樓梯間[挵](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8C%B5)[做伙](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%81%9A%E4%BC%99)。

伊是生[甲](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%94%B2)誠[大欉](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%A4%A7%E6%AC%89)，[漢草](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%BC%A2%E8%8D%89)真好的白人。伊有色[較](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%BC%83)深的短金髮，差不多三[工](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%B7%A5)長的[喙鬚](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%96%99%E9%AC%9A)，[閣](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%96%A3)有真有神的藍色[目睭](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%9B%AE%E7%9D%AD)。對大部份人來講應該是[足](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%B6%B3)[標致](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%A8%99%E8%87%B4)。[上](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%B8%8A)少對亞譚來講是[按呢](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8C%89%E5%91%A2)，[凡勢](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%87%A1%E5%8B%A2)對李奧嘛是，伊隨就會知[矣](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%9F%A3)。

這个少年男子手提一[跤](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%B7%A4)紙箱仔。這[予](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BA%88)亞譚起頭當做伊是送貨的。

少年男子共伊斟酌觀察[一睏仔](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%B8%80%E7%9D%8F%E4%BB%94)，[目眉](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%9B%AE%E7%9C%89)[攑](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%94%91)[予伊](https://twblg.dict.edu.tw/holodict_new/result_detail.jsp?n_no=652&curpage=1&sample=%E4%BA%88&radiobutton=1&querytarget=1&limit=20&pagenum=1&rowcount=2)[懸](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%87%B8)懸。「你[敢是](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%95%A2%E6%98%AF)伊新交的？」伊開[喙](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%96%99)問，[敢若](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%95%A2%E8%8B%A5)淡薄仔藐視，閣欲共紙箱仔捒予亞譚。

「[唅](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%94%85)？」亞譚予問[一下](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%B8%80%E4%B8%8B)[惘](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%83%98)去。

對方[對](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%B0%8D)伊手內底的箱仔攑一下[下頦](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%B8%8B%E9%A0%A6)。「遮內底閣有[一寡仔](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%B8%80%E5%AF%A1%E4%BB%94)伊的[物件](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%89%A9%E4%BB%B6)。我無[按算](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8C%89%E7%AE%97)會有人佇，[干焦](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%B9%B2%E7%84%A6)想欲共這留佇遮[爾](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%88%BE)。」

亞譚[定定](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%AE%9A%E5%AE%9A)咧共伊[睨](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%9D%A8)，才準備好欲[應](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%87%89)一寡仔無[偌](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%81%8C)好聽的話，就看伊嘆一口氣，共箱仔[囥](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%9B%A5)佇[塗跤](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%A1%97%E8%B7%A4)。「我是馬區士。」伊講甲誠理所當然，[敢若](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%95%A2%E8%8B%A5)亞譚應該聽著伊的名就愛[知影](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%9F%A5%E5%BD%B1)「啊，你就是[彼个](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%BD%BC%E4%B8%AA)馬區士。」[這个](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%80%99%E4%B8%AA)「馬區士」對伊伸手。

「亞譚。」伊嘛自我介紹，佮馬區士[頓手](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%A0%93%E6%89%8B)。伊[猶是](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%8C%B6%E6%98%AF)惘惘惘。

「我完全毋知影李奧已經有新的人矣。」「馬區士」[行](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%A1%8C)入厝內底，看起來無啥歡喜。

干焦[一霎仔久](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%B8%80%E9%9C%8E%E4%BB%94%E4%B9%85)亞譚就了解，馬區士這是共伊當作李奧的男朋友矣。真正是男朋友，毋是查埔朋友。莫非……莫非馬區士是李奧的前男友？

「伊無。自我知影的是按呢。」亞譚共伊糾正。另外一方面……伊[拄才](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8B%84%E6%89%8D)敢是知影了啥物大條的[代誌](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BB%A3%E8%AA%8C)？伊[進前](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%80%B2%E5%89%8D)攏毋知李奧[佮意](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BD%AE%E6%84%8F)查埔，當然更加毋[捌](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8D%8C)這个「馬區士」。伊[這馬](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%80%99%E9%A6%AC)頭殼內有[規千萬](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%A6%8F%E5%8D%83%E8%90%AC)个問題。伊想欲知影，李奧佮馬區士[鬥陣](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%AC%A5%E9%99%A3)偌久？[是按怎](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%98%AF%E6%8C%89%E6%80%8E)無欲繼續鬥陣矣？是啥物時陣分開的？伊嘛好奇[怹](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%80%B9)按怎[熟似](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%86%9F%E4%BC%BC)的，馬區士敢是李奧第一个佮唯一一个男朋友？李奧敢是仝性戀？雙性戀？泛性戀？這敢代表……怹之間有一寡仔機會？亞譚[覕一下喙](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%A6%95%E5%96%99)，[莫](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%8E%AB)閣繼續思考[遐爾](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%81%90%E7%88%BE)[濟](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%BF%9F)問題。

亞譚決定講[閣較](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%96%A3%E8%BC%83)清楚咧，莫予人佇[遐](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%81%90)[臆](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%87%86)伊[參](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%8F%83)李奧的關係：「我是伊的同事爾，佇偵查組的。」按呢爾爾，伊[家己](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%AE%B6%E5%B7%B1)加這句無講出來。伊想欲知影，李奧敢有共馬區士講過伊的代誌？毋過馬區士拄才對伊的名號嘛無啥物特別的反應。

「[諾](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%AB%BE)，是按呢喔。失禮，是我毋著。」「馬區士」向伊謝罪，敢若馬上變甲較[樂暢](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%A8%82%E6%9A%A2)矣。

「我敢[會使](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%9C%83%E4%BD%BF)共這囥佇走道？」伊[連鞭](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%80%A3%E9%9E%AD)問，準備欲共紙箱仔提起來。亞譚有一寡仔[躊躇](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%BA%8A%E8%BA%87)，這是做偵查警探的職業病，紙箱仔內底可能有會爆炸的物件。嘛可能無。伊[頕頭](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%A0%95%E9%A0%AD)，[徛](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%BE%9B)對邊仔予伊過，家己嘛隨[綴](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%B6%B4)入去，以防萬一。

總算，伊共李奧的門鎖[細膩](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%B4%B0%E8%86%A9)鎖予[牢](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%89%A2)。綴「馬區士」行落樓梯的過程，[恬](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%81%AC)甲有寡[礙虐](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%A4%99%E8%99%90)。亞譚心內急急想欲離開。就差一[坎](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%9D%8E)爾。

「歹勢，閣講一擺你叫啥？」馬區士問伊，漫不經心，根本看攏無共伊看。「亞譚．史屈。」亞譚真有誠意咧共伊應。馬區士這馬敢閣愛看伊的工作證？

馬區士[雄雄](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%9B%84%E9%9B%84)頭攑起來，手直覺伸出去掠牢亞譚的手，共伊[越轉身](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%B6%8A)來面對伊。伊的[跤步](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%B7%A4%E6%AD%A5)[定去](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%AE%9A%E5%8E%BB)，驚疑萬分咧共亞譚睨。

亞譚共伊睨[倒轉去](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%80%92%E8%BD%89%E5%8E%BB)。佇彼个瞬間，伊[活欲](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%B4%BB%E6%AC%B2)施展防身術，佳哉有即時共彼个衝動壓落去。伊無想欲共李奧解釋是按怎伊會佇樓梯[爿](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%88%BF)共伊前男友來[揍](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8F%8D)。

「彼个亞譚？」馬區士加重語氣。啊好，所以伊[捌](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8D%8C)聽過伊的代誌？「舊時彼个？」

亞譚[沓沓仔](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%B2%93%E6%B2%93%E4%BB%94)[頕頭](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%A0%95%E9%A0%AD)。馬區士總算共伊放予開，家己越轉身去。「真正袂當理解。」伊敢若毋是講予別人聽，是對伊家己佇講話。亞譚啥物話攏無講。伊毋知影伊這馬是按怎。

「我實在想袂了，你那會當就按呢出現佇遮。」伊對亞譚明講。亞譚共[喙齒](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%96%99%E9%BD%92)咬做伙。伊著愛冷靜咧。伊的眼神黯[落去](https://twblg.dict.edu.tw/holodict_new/result_detail.jsp?n_no=9923&curpage=1&sample=lueh&radiobutton=1&querytarget=1&limit=20&pagenum=1&rowcount=1)。馬區士到底知影偌濟？

「先傷伊的心，這幾[冬](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%86%AC)閣放伊一个人，敢若死去[仝款](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BB%9D%E6%AC%BE)[無聲無說](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%84%A1%E8%81%B2%E7%84%A1%E8%AA%AA)。這馬雄雄越倒轉來，敢若攏無要緊仝款呢？」馬區士共伊睨。

亞譚感覺心跳加速。「你是佇講啥？第一，這佮你無相干，第二我無傷伊的心，你毋知影——」伊煞講袂落去。

「你是李奧頭一个愛著的人。伊為你付出遮濟，結果你就按呢，佇伊為你擔所有的風險了後離開。這毋是傷伊的心閣是按怎？」

亞譚這馬干焦會當思考馬區士的第一句話。

_頭一个愛著的人。_

_傷伊的心。_

伊進前攏毋知影。

「我……我完全毋知影這[層](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%B1%A4)代誌。」伊輕聲講。馬區士又閣共伊睨。

「這幾冬伊[規个](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%A6%8F%E4%B8%AA)生活、阮鬥陣的時陣阮規个生活，攏[綴](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%B6%B4)你咧[踅](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%B8%85)。李奧過甲偌艱苦，你敢會當體會？伊[揹](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8F%B9)咧對你的[掛慮](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8E%9B%E6%85%AE)佮[虧欠](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%99%A7%E6%AC%A0)，閣一直怪伊家己。[姦](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%A7%A6)，伊甚至[逐](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%80%90)禮拜攏去看[恁](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%81%81)老爸，煩惱伊毋知啥物時陣會[曲去](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%9B%B2%E5%8E%BB)，因為若按呢彼就是伊害的。伊無一工通會當毋去想這，你敢攏無了解？結果你就放伊一个人？」

亞譚的目箍內有珠淚佇踅。[無毋著](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E7%84%A1%E6%AF%8B%E8%91%97)，佇頂幾禮拜伊已經知影李奧是按怎受著過去影響。伊家己其實嘛無啥物無仝。毋過伊已經[開](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%96%8B)傷濟時間譴責伊家己矣。佇這个過程當中伊了解著伊家己是受害者，了解著十五冬前的彼件代誌袂當怪伊。毋過，這當然猶是震動著伊矣。伊上毋願看著的，就是李奧因為伊，一直嘛過甲無好。

「伊攏共你講矣？」

馬區士向伊迫近，這馬是真正[受氣](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%8F%97%E6%B0%A3)矣，「伊當然會攏共我講。阮捌想欲鬥陣過日子[呢](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%91%A2)，伊當然愛共我講！你家己講走就走，這馬你是欲來怪伊佇你無佇的時陣信任別人[呢](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%91%A2)？你是有啥物問題矣？」

亞譚吞一下[喙瀾](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%96%99%E7%80%BE)。馬區士講了有理，亞譚無彼个立場來[起性地](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%B5%B7%E6%80%A7%E5%9C%B0)。起初不滿李奧共怹共同的經歷講予伊前男友知，這馬顛倒變作一種怪異的感恩。佇過去十五冬，李奧毋是一个人，伊有馬區士佇伊身邊。亞譚猶是毋知影怹的關係是按怎結束的，猶毋過伊看會出來，馬區士真看重李奧，一直為伊操煩。

「是我毋著。」亞譚講，「多謝有你佇伊身軀邊。」

馬區士頕頭。「去對李奧講。毋是我。」

就佇亞譚提檔案篋仔欲上車的時陣，手機仔拄好響起來。伊攑起鼻，[挼](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8C%BC)一下目睭。希望伊摻了情緒的[聲嗽](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%81%B2%E5%97%BD)袂予人聽出來。「嘿，李奧。」伊接起電話。「你敢揣有？那會這爾久？」李奧共伊問，聽起來有一寡仔操心。

「有提著，免煩惱。佇樓梯遐予耽誤一睏仔。」亞譚講。伊心頭掠袂定敢欲共伊講伊拄著誰、會使講偌濟，畢竟伊毋知馬區士佮李奧會聯絡無。另外一方面，李奧早慢會知，上慢就是今[暗](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%9A%97)伊予彼个紙箱仔絆著的時陣。

「你的前男友提你的物件來。」亞譚總算猶是共講出來，這馬緊張咧等待伊的反應。

聽筒內恬去一段無短的時間。亞譚開始怪伊家己，竟然遐爾[凊彩](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%87%8A%E5%BD%A9)就講出來，予家己落入這款境地。伊是偌白目才會按呢直接講矣？這毋是本人自願的[行櫥](https://medium.com/@gustavecheng/%E5%8F%B0%E8%AA%9E%E8%BE%AD%E5%85%B8-%E5%90%8C%E6%80%A7%E6%88%80%E7%9A%84%E5%90%84%E7%A8%AE%E7%A8%B1%E5%91%BC-9265cb2fb57a)，嘛歹講怹分手的時陣敢有拆破面，閣想著馬區士拄才共伊修理的話——

亞譚心肝頭當咧[亂操操](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E4%BA%82%E6%93%8D%E6%93%8D)，予李奧的話拍斷：「我毋知會按呢，失禮。」

「咱敢會當講幾句話？」亞譚共伊問。

亞譚共檔案囥佇李奧的桌仔頂。李奧頭攑起來。

「真失禮，予恁兩人拄著。我若早知影馬區士欲去，我袂麻煩你走這[逝](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E9%80%9D)。」

「李奧，這毋是啥物歹代誌。」亞譚輕聲共應。伊連鞭笑一下，淡薄仔心酸，「我想，講著袂爽，伊應該是較贏我。」

李奧惘惘仔共伊看。「伊知影我是啥人了後無啥歡喜。」

伊看起來有寡發愁，「伊講啥？」

亞譚肩胛[涼勢仔](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%B6%BC%E5%8B%A2)[勼](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%8B%BC)一下。「伊怪我共你[放捒](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%94%BE%E6%8D%92)。伊講你因為我過了無好，按呢。」

李奧準備欲應，猶毋過亞譚繼續講。「就是按呢……伊無講毋著。我毋該共你相牽連，閣共你放捒。對所有的代誌，我感覺誠歹勢。但是我嘛歡喜，有人捌佇你身軀邊、共你保護，閣會……替你罵人。」

李奧吞一下喙瀾，視線行低。亞譚注意著伊佇咧[滾絞](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%BB%BE%E7%B5%9E)。「亞譚，你當時就按呢離開，我足傷心，嘛足受氣。毋過這一切代誌，我毋捌怪你。你嘛無法度按怎。」

亞譚講袂出話。伊踏一跤步[彎](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E5%BD%8E)對桌仔來，共李奧[掜倚來](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%8E%9C)，攬予伊牢牢。

「我知影你真艱苦。」伊[輕聲細說](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E8%BC%95%E8%81%B2%E7%B4%B0%E8%AA%AA)。「我知，」李奧嘛細聲共應，「我嘛是。」

_你是伊頭一个愛著的人。_ 亞譚一直聽著這句話。伊感覺也是歡喜，也是悲傷。怹兩人[本成](https://www.moedict.tw/'%E6%9C%AC%E6%88%90)會當按怎發展？怹到底錯過啥物？毋過伊嘛有淡薄仔希望。伊必須好好來考慮欲按怎處理這條拄知影的消息。

* * *

## Chêng-lâm-iú

Adam ū-sî-chūn kám-kak, i tiāⁿ-tiāⁿ ē tī tú-hó ê sî-chūn chhut-hiān tī tú-hó ê só͘-chāi, mā ē-tàng kóng sī tī bô-tú-hó ê sî-chūn chhut-hiān tī bô-tú-hó ê só͘-chāi—m̄ chai sī iân-hūn ia̍h-sī chù-tiāⁿ, éng-éng hō͘ i tú-tio̍h chiâⁿ lī-keng ê kéng-tē. Chit pái sī tó chi̍t chéng, i si̍t-chāi lia̍h bē chún.

Cha-hng Leo kā chi̍t ê chin tiōng-iàu ê tóng-àn the̍h tńg--khì chhù, kin-á-ji̍t soah bē-kì-leh chah--lâi. Adam tú-hó lóng tio̍h-ài khì in tau hù-kīn hiòng chi̍t ê chèng-jîn mn̄g chi̍t-kóa būn-tê, tō sūn-sòa thè i khì in tau kā tóng-àn the̍h lâi pān-kong-sek, mā sī chò-gī-niū.

Adam ùi chàu-kha ê toh-á-téng the̍h liáu bûn-kiāⁿ giap-á, ēng chhiú kā i gia̍p leh. Ka-chài, bián siáⁿ-mih chhōe tō the̍h tio̍h ah. I chi̍t ê lâng tī Leo ê chhù lāi-té, m̄ chai án-chóaⁿ kám-kak chin hoán-siông. I téng kúi lé-pài sī chia̍p lâi, iáu-m̄-koh Leo bô tī chia tō kám-kak bô sáⁿ sù-sī.

Adam sak khui mn̂g beh lī-khui ê tong-sî, hiám beh kap chi̍t ê siàu-liân lâm-chú tī lâu-thui-keng lòng chò-hóe.

I sī seⁿ kah chiâⁿ tōa-châng, hàn-chháu chin hó ê pe̍h-lâng. I ū sek khah chhim ê té kim hoat, chha-put-to saⁿ kang tn̂g ê chhùi-chhiu, koh ū chin ū-sîn ê nâ-sek ba̍k-chiu. Tùi tāi-pō͘-hūn lâng lâi kóng èng-kai sī chiok piau-tì. Siōng chió tùi Adam lâi kóng sī án-ne, hoān-sè tùi Leo mā sī, i sûi tō ē chai ah.

Chit ê siàu-liân lâm-chú chhiú the̍h chi̍t kha chóa-siuⁿ-á. Che hō͘ Adam khí-thâu tòng-chòe i sī sàng-hòe--ê.

Siàu-liân lâm-chú kā i chim-chiok koan-chhat chi̍t-khùn-á, ba̍k-bâi gia̍h ho͘ koân-koân. "Lí kám-sī i sin kau--ê?" I khui-chhùi mn̄g, káⁿ-ná tām-po̍h-á biáu-sī, koh beh kā chóa-siuⁿ-á sak hō͘ Adam.

"Haⁿh?" Adam hō͘ mn̄g chi̍t-ē bóng--khì.

Tùi-hong tùi i chhiú lāi-té ê siuⁿ-á gia̍h chi̍t-ē ē-hâi. "Chia lāi-té koh ū chi̍t-kóa-á i ê mi̍h-kiāⁿ. Góa bô àn-sǹg ē ū lâng tī , kan-na siūⁿ-beh kā che lâu tī chia niā."

Adam tiāⁿ-tiāⁿ teh kā i gîn, chiah chún-pī hó beh ìn chi̍t-kóa-á bô gōa hó-thiaⁿ ê ōe, tō khòaⁿ i thàn chi̍t kháu khì, kā siuⁿ-á khǹg--tī thô͘-kha. "Góa sī Max." I kóng kah chiâⁿ lí-só͘-tong-jiân, káⁿ-ná Adam eng-kai thiaⁿ-tio̍h i ê miâ tō ài chai-iáⁿ "Ah, lí tō sī hit ê Max." Chit ê "Max" tùi i chhun-chhiú.

"Adam." I mā chū-ngó͘ kài-siāu, kap Max tùn-chhiú. I iáu-sī bóng-bóng-bóng.

"Góa oân-choân m̄ chai-iáⁿ Leo í-keng ū sin--ê lâng--ah." "Max" kiâⁿ-jip chhù lāi-té, khòaⁿ--khí-lâi bô sáⁿ hoaⁿ-hí.

Kan-na chi̍t-tiap-á-kú Adam tō liáu-kái, Max che sī kā i tòng-chòe Leo ê lâm-pêng-iú--ah. Chin-chiàⁿ sī lâm-pêng-iú, m̄ sī cha-po͘ pêng-iú. Bo̍k-hui...bo̍k-hui Max sī Leo ê chêng-lâm-iú?

"I bô. Chū góa chai-iáⁿ--ê sī án-ne." Adam bêng-kóng. Lēng-gōa chi̍t hong-bīn...I tú-chiah sī chai-iáⁿ liáu siáⁿ-mih tōa tiâu ê tāi-chì? I chìn-chêng lóng m̄ chai Leo kah-ì cha-po͘, tong-jiân kèng-ka m̄ bat chit ê "Max". I chit-má thâu-khak lāi ū kui-chheng-bān ê būn-tê. I siūⁿ-beh chai-iáⁿ, Leo kap Max tàu-tīn gōa-kú? Sī-án-chóaⁿ bô beh kè-sio̍k tàu-tīn--ah? Sī siáⁿ-mih sî-chūn hun-khui--ê? I mā hòⁿ-kî in án-chóaⁿ se̍k-sāi--ê, Max kám-sī Leo tē-it ê kap ûi-it chi̍t ê lâm-pêng-iú? Leo kám-sī kāng-sèng-loân? Siang-sèng-loân? Hoàn-sèng-loân? Che kám tāi-piáu...in chi-kan ū chi̍t-kóa-á ki-hōe? Adam bih chi̍t-ē chhùi, mài koh kè-sio̍k su-khó hiah-nī chē būn-tê.

Adam koat-tēng kóng koh khah chheng-chhó--leh, mài hō͘ lâng tī hiah ioh i chham Leo ê koan-hē. "Góa sī i ê tông-sū niā, tī cheng-chhat cho̍--ê." Án-ne niā-niā, i ka-tī ka chit kù ōe bô kóng chhut-lâi. I siūⁿ-beh chai-iáⁿ, Leo kám ū kā Max kóng-kòe i ê tāi-chì? M̄-koh Max tú-chiah tùi i ê miâ-hō mā bô siáⁿ-mih te̍k-pia̍t ê hoán-èng.

"Hioh, sī án-ne--o͘h. Sit-lé, sī góa m̄-tio̍h." "Max" hiòng i siā-chōe, káⁿ-ná má-siōng piàn kah khah lo̍k-thiòng--ah.

"Góa kám ē-sái kā che khǹg tī cháu-lông?" I liâm-mi mn̄g, chún-pī beh kā chóa-siuⁿ-á thê--khí-lâi. Adam ū chi̍t-kóa-á tiû-tû, che sī chò cheng-cha kéng-thàm ê chit-gia̍p-pēng, chóa-siuⁿ-á lāi-té khó-lêng ū ē po̍k-chà ê mi̍h-kiāⁿ. Mā khó-lêng bô. I tàm-thâu, khiā ùi piⁿ--á hō͘ i kòe. Ka-tī mā sûi tòe--ji̍p-khì, í-hông-bān-it.

Chóng sǹg, i kā Leo ê mn̂g sè-jī só ho͘ tiâu. Tòe "Max" kiâⁿ loh lâu-thui ê kòe-têng, tiām kah ū kóa gāi-gio̍h. Adam sim-lāi kip-kip siūⁿ-beh lī-khui. Tō chha chi̍t khám niā.

"Pháiⁿ-sè, koh kóng chi̍t pái lí kiò sáⁿ?" Max mn̄g i, bān-put-keng-sim, kin-pún khòaⁿ lóng bô kā i khòaⁿ. "Adam Schürk." Adam chin ū sêng-ì teh kā i ìn. Max chit-má kám koh ài khòaⁿ i ê kang-chok-chèng?

Max hiông-hiông thâu gia̍h--khí-lâi, chhiú ti̍t-kak chhun--chhut-khì lia̍h tiâu Adam ê chhiú, kā i oa̍t-tńg-sin lâi bīn-tùi i. I ê kha-pō͘ tiāⁿ--khì, kiaⁿ-gî-bān-hun leh kā Adam gîn.

Adam kā i gîn tò-tńg--khì. Tī hit ê sùn-kan, i oa̍h-beh si-tián hông-sin-su̍t, ka-chài ū chek-sî kā hit ê chhiong-tōng ah loeh. I bô siūⁿ-beh kā Leo kái-sek sī-án-chóaⁿ i ē tī lâu-thui-pêng kā i chêng-lâm-iú lâi bok.

"Hit-ê Adam?" Max ke-tāng gí-khì. Ah hó, só͘-í i bat thiaⁿ kòe i ê tāi-chì?

Adam ta̍uh-ta̍uh-á tàm-thâu. Max chóng sǹg kā i pàng ho͘ khui, ka-tī oa̍t-tńg-sin--khì. "Chin-chiàⁿ bē-tàng lí-kái." I káⁿ-ná m̄ sī kóng hō͘ pa̍t-lâng thiaⁿ, sī tùi i ka-tī tī kóng-ōe. Adam siáⁿ-mih ōe lóng bô kóng. I m̄ chai-iáⁿ I chit-má sī án-chóaⁿ.

"Góa si̍t-chāi siūⁿ-bē-liáu, lí ná ē-tàng tō án-ne chhut-hiān tī chia." I tùi Adam bêng-kóng. Adam kā chhùi-khí kā chò-hóe. I tio̍h-ài léng-chēng--leh. I ê gán-sîn ám--loeh. Max tàu-té chai-iáⁿ gōa-chē?

"Seng siong i ê sim, che kúi tang koh pàng i chi̍t ê lâng. Chit-má hiông-hiông oa̍t tò-tńg--lâi, káⁿ-ná lóng bô iàu-kín kāng-khoán nih?" Max kā i gîn.

Adam kám-kak sim-thiàu ka-sok. "Lí sī tī kóng siáⁿ? Tē-it, che kap lí bô-siong-kan, tē-jī góa bô siong i ê sim, lí m̄ chai-iáⁿ—" I soah kóng bē loeh.

"Lí sī Leo thâu-chi̍t-ê ài tio̍h ê lâng. I ūi lí hù-chhut chia chē, kiat-kó lí tō án-ne, tī i ūi lí taⁿ só͘-iú ê hong-hiám liáu-āu lī-khui. Che m̄ sī siong i ê sim koh sī án-chóaⁿ?"

Adam chit-ma kan-na ē-tàng su-khó Max ê tē-it-kù ōe.

_Thâu-chi̍t-ê ài tio̍h ê lâng._

_Siong i ê sim._

I chìn-chêng lóng m̄ chai-iáⁿ.

"Góa...góa oân-choân m̄ chai-iáⁿ chit chân tāi-chì." I khin-siaⁿ kóng. Max iū-koh kā i gîn.

"Che kúi tang i kui-ê seng-oa̍h, gún tàu-tīn ê sî-chūn gún kui-ê seng-oa̍h, lóng tòe lí teh se̍h. Leo kòe kah gōa kan-khó͘, lí kám ē-tàng thé-hōe? I phāiⁿ leh tùi lí ê kòa-lū kap khui-khiàm, koh it-ti̍t koài i ka-tī. Kàn, i sīm-chì ta̍k lé-pài lóng khì khòaⁿ lín lāu-pē, hoân-ló i m̄ chai siáⁿ-mih sî-chūn ē khiau--khì, in-ūi ná án-ne he tō sī i hāi--ê. I bô chi̍t kang ē-tàng m̄--khì siūⁿ che, lí kám lóng bô liáu-kái? Kiat-kó lí tō pàng i chi̍t ê lâng?"

Adam ê ba̍k-kho͘ lāi ū chu-lūi tī se̍h. Bô m̄-tio̍h, tī téng kúi lé-pài i í-keng chai-iáⁿ Leo sī án-chóaⁿ siū tio̍h kòe-khì éng-hióng. I ka-tī kî-si̍t mā bô-siáⁿ-mih bô kâng. M̄-koh i í-keng khai siuⁿ-chē sî-kan khián-chek i ka-tī--ah. Tī chit ê kòe-têng tang-tiong i liáu-kái--tio̍h i ka-tī sī siū-hāi-chiá, liáu-kái--tio̍h cha̍p-gō͘-tang chêng ê hit-kiāⁿ tāi-chì bē-tàng koài i. M̄-koh, che tong-jiân iáu-sī tín-tāng--tio̍h i--ah. I siōng m̄-goān khòaⁿ--tio̍h ê, tō sī Leo in-ūi i, it-ti̍t mā kòe kah bô hó.

"I lóng kā lí kóng--ah?"

Max hiòng i pek-kīn, chit-má sī chin-chiàⁿ siūⁿ-khì--ah, "I tong-jiân ē lóng kā góa kóng. Gún bat siūⁿ-beh tàu-tīn kòe ji̍t-chí--neh, i tong-jiân ē lóng kā góa kóng! Lí ka-tī kóng cháu tō cháu, chit-má lí sī beh lâi koài i tī lí bô tī ê sî-chūn sìn-jīm pa̍t-lâng--nih? Lí sī ū siáⁿ-mih būn-tê--ah?"

Adam thun chi̍t-ē chhùi-nōa. Max kóng liáu ū lí, Adam bô hit ê li̍p-tiûⁿ lâi khí-sèng-tē. Khí-chho͘ put-boán Leo kā in kiōng-tông ê keng-le̍k kóng hō͘ i chêng-lâm-iú chai, chit-má tian-tò piàn-chò chi̍t chióng koài-ī ê kám-un. Tī kòe-khì cha̍p-gō͘ tang, Leo m̄ sī chi̍t ê lâng, i ū Max tī i sin-piⁿ. Adam iáu m̄ chai-iáⁿ in ê koan-hē sī án-chóaⁿ kiat-sok--ê, iáu-m̄-koh i khòaⁿ ē chhut-lâi, Max chin khòaⁿ-tiōng Leo, it-ti̍t ūi i chhau-hoân.

"Sī góa m̄-tio̍h." Adam kóng. "To-siā ū lí tī i sin-khu-piⁿ."

Max tàm-thâu. "Khì tùi Leo kóng, m̄ sī góa."

Tō tī Adam the̍h tóng-àn kheh-á chiūⁿ-chhia ê sî-chūn, chhiú-ki-á tú-hó hióng--khí-lâi. I gia̍h khí phīⁿ, jôe chi̍t-ē ba̍k-chiu. Hi-bāng i chham liáu chêng-sū ê siaⁿ-sàu bē hō͘ lâng thiaⁿ--chhut-lâi. "Heh, Leo." I chiap khì tiān-ōe. "Lí kám chhōe ū? Ná ē chiah-nī kú?" Leo kā i mn̄g, thiaⁿ--khí-lâi ū chi̍t-kóa-á chhau-sim.

"Ū the̍h tio̍h, bián hoân-ló. Tī lâu-thui hia hō͘ chhiân chi̍t-khùn-á." Adam kóng. I sim-thâu lia̍h bē tiāⁿ kám beh kā i kóng i tú-tio̍h siáⁿ-lâng, ē-sái kóng gōa-chē, pit-kèng i m̄ chai Max kap Leo ē liân-lo̍k bô. Lēng-gōa chi̍t hong-bīn, Leo chá-bān ē chai, siōng bān tō sī kin àm i hō͘ hit ê chóa-siuⁿ-á poàn--tio̍h ê sî-chūn.

"Lí ê chêng-lâm-iú the̍h lí ê mi̍h-kiāⁿ--lâi." Adam chóng sǹg iáu-sī kā kóng--chhut-lâi, chit-má kín-tiuⁿ teh tán i ê hoán-èng.

Thiaⁿ-tâng lāi tiām--khì chi̍t toān bô té--ê sî-kan. Adam khai-sí koài i ka-tī, kèng-jiân hiah-nī chhìn-chhái tō kóng--chhut-lâi, hō͘ ka-tī lo̍k ji̍p chit khoán kéng-tē. I sī gōa pe̍h-ba̍k chiah ē án-ne ti̍t-chiap kóng--ah? Che m̄ sī pún-lâng chū-goān ê kiâⁿ-tû, mā pháiⁿ-kóng in hun-chhiú ê sî-chūn kám ū thiah-phòa-bīn, koh siūⁿ tio̍h Max tú-chiah kā i siu-lí ê ōe—

Adam sim-koaⁿ-thâu tng-teh loān-chhau-chhau, hō͘ Leo ê ōe phah-tn̄g: "Góa m̄ chai ē án-ne, sit-lé."

"Lán kám ē-tàng kóng kúi kù ōe?" Adam kā i mn̄g.

Adam kā tóng-àn khǹg tī Leo ê toh-á-téng. Leo thâu gia̍h--khí-lâi.

"Chin sit-lé, hō͘ lín nn̄g lâng tú-tio̍h. Góa ná chá chai-iáⁿ Max beh khì, góa bē mâ-hoân lí cháu chit chōa."

"Leo, che m̄ sī siáⁿ-mih pháiⁿ tāi-chì." Adam khin-siaⁿ kā ìn. I liâm-mi chhiò chi̍t-ē, tām-po̍h-á sim-sng, "Góa siūⁿ, kóng tio̍h bē-sóng, i èng-kai sī khah iâⁿ góa."

Leo bóng-bóng-ah kā i khòaⁿ. "I chai-iáⁿ góa sī siáⁿ-lâng liáu-āu bô sáⁿ hoaⁿ-hí."

I khòaⁿ--khí-lâi ū kóa hoat-chhiû, "I kóng sáⁿ?"

Adam keng-kah liâng-sè-ah kiu--chi̍t-ē. "I koài góa kā lí pàng-sak. I kóng lí in-ūi góa kòe liáu bô hó, án-ne."

Leo chún-pī beh ìn, iáu-m̄-koh Adam kè-sio̍k kóng. "Tō sī án-ne...I bô kóng m̄-tio̍h. Góa m̄ kai kā lí sio khan-liân, koh kā lí pàng-sak. Tùi só͘-ū ê tāi-chì, góa kám-kak chin pháiⁿ-sè. Tān-sī góa mā hoaⁿ-hí, ū lâng bat tī lí sin-khu-piⁿ, kā lí pó-hō͘, koh ē...thè lí mē lâng."

Leo thun chi̍t-ē chhùi-nōa, sī-sòaⁿ kiâⁿ kē. Adam chù-ì tio̍h i tī-leh kún-ká. "Adam, lí tong-sî tō án-ne lī-khui, góa chiok siong-sim, mā chiok siūⁿ-khì. M̄-koh che it-chhè tāi-chì, goa m̄ bat koài--lí. Lí mā m̄ bô-hoat-tō͘ án-chóaⁿ.

Adam kóng bē chhut ōe. I ta̍h chi̍t kha-pō͘ oan ùi toh-á lâi, kā Leo tau óa-lâi, lám ho͘ tiâu-tiâu.

"Góa chai-iáⁿ lí chin kan-khó͘." I khin-siaⁿ-sè-sòe. "Góa chai," Leo mā sè-siaⁿ kā ìn, "Góa mā sī."

_Lí sī ī thâu-chi̍t-ê ài tio̍h ê lâng._ Adam it-ti̍t thiaⁿ-tio̍h chit kù ōe. I kám-kak iā-sī hoaⁿ-hí, iā-sī pi-siong. In nn̄g lâng pún-siâⁿ ē-tàng án-chóaⁿ hoat-tián? In tàu-té chhò-sit siáⁿ-mih? M̄-koh i mā ū tām-po̍h-á hi-bōng. I pit-su hó-hó lâi khó-lū beh án-chóaⁿ chhú-lí chit tiâu tú chai-iáⁿ ê siau-sit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated. If you enjoy this translation please kudos on the original work :)
> 
> [Exfreunde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147321) by [ahab_cinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa)


End file.
